Sex Ed
by Party Poisonn
Summary: It was everything Ed had pictured hell to be and so much more.


"Remind me the purpose of this visit?" Ed whimpered.

"This was the high school I wanted to go to when I was young. I dreamed about how amazing and fancy it would be. Please give it a chance Ed. I just want to admire it." Alphonse pleaded.

It was like Al had walked into a wonderland of grace. In Ouran High School, everything was so delicate and like a kingdom of beauty. Al was undeniably in complete discomfort, however, for he was worried he would accidently smash something or break something with his vast suit of armor which he couldn't escape. It was like a bull in a china shop.

"Al, stop tensing up. You won't break anything."

And then, almost on cue, Al shifted his stance slightly and his foot unintentionally shattered most of the flowers in a charming little piece of the yard. Ed winced at the sound of how much misery was in Al's cry.

"Al, their just flowers! They'll grow back I promise!" Ed panicked to find something that would settle his little brother down. "I ruined them! I could never go to this school now!" Alphonse squeaked.

"Excuse me but what's all the noise?" a beautiful blonde boy appeared on the path.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Al was close to tackling the blonde boy in a hug. The boy simply smiled, "It's no trouble at all. We will just replant them. My name is Tamaki. You must be visitors." Tamaki turned to Ed, "Is your small friend planning on attending Ouran?" Ed's temper boiled like a pot of water, "I'm not small." It slithered from Ed's lips through his grinding teeth. Tamaki nodded, "If you are considering attending Ouran. Allow me to give you a tour. I am one of the founder's of the Host Club, which we would be more than happy if you joined~."

To say that Ed was annoyed would be an understatement. "No, thanks. We-"

"YES! We do want a tour!" Al practically squealed like a little fangirl. Tamaki chuckled, "perfect!"

Words couldn't describe the allure of this school. The colors were so pleasing and comforting. Everyone was friendly and caring. It was everything little Al had dreamed of and so much more. However, with every step Ed took he wanted to leave even more. Words could describe the dreadfulness of this school. Words like, awful, ignorant, spoiled, snobby, and vile. To Ed, the colors were displeasing and too girlish. Everyone was indistinguishable with their obnoxious and naïve grins. It was everything Ed had pictured hell to be and so much more.

"….And finally, I invite you to pay a visit to our Host Club." Tamaki softly pressed the doors of Music Room 3. Al and Ed were overwhelmed with male students in outfits of many different colors. The tallest boy- or possibly man- wasn't even wearing a shirt.

"Alphonse and Edward, this is Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny." Tamaki said as he gestured to each member. The one named Hikaru whispered to the one named Kaoru. As he did, Kaoru gazed at Edward curiously and then nodded when Hikaru finished talking.

Alphonse raced to meet everyone and ask endless questions about the school.

"Ed." Hikaru said, "Rather plain name, hm?"

"Well, it's the only one I got. Sorry you don't like it."

"You look like you're having a bad time."

"I am."

"But you know, me and my brother could help." Hikaru sized Ed up.

"No thanks."

"I wasn't asking you a question." Hikaru's voice tensed.

Ed was overwhelmed by the sudden smell of a fume that stung his nose and lips immensely. He wanted to call Al's name but no words would leave his lips, except slow breaths which lead into him falling unconscious.

"F-Fuck." Ed squirmed as he was awoken by a hand curled into his hair, dragging his head upwards.

"Morning sunshine." Kaoru's voice echoed in Edward's mind. Ed's fist swung up to hit Kaoru in the jaw.

"Bitch!" Ed's hair was jerked even more. They were in what looked like a janitor's closet full of cleaning supplies and trash cans. The scents of bleach and filthy mop water were overwhelming.

"We really like you." Hikaru's voice was teasing.

"We just frankly needed another guy to fool around with." Kaoru smiled.

"No! NO! I'm not gay! I-" Ed was wide awake now when Hikaru pinned him to the floor.

"Doesn't matter. Hikaru's still going to fuck you."

Ed longed to use alchemy to stop this horror but it was against his nature to hurt a human. So he fought back with weak amounts of his human abilities. "So cute" Hikaru grinded Ed gently. Ed groaned breathlessly from all his panic. Hikaru's lips brushed Ed's softly. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" Ed tried pathetically to find a way to stop this without hurting them. That little fit ended with a rope tied firmly around his mouth. The rope was prickly and dug into the corners of his lips. Hikaru wanted to get straight down to business and tugged on Ed's pants. Ed struggled violently. Kaoru flipped the blonde boy over. Ed screamed and kicked like he was drowning in the ocean.

And then it began without warning.

Ed's face with smashed up against the floor. He had to refrain from tensing as he was thrust into. The tenser he was, the more it would hurt. His sense of violation was increasing more and more by the minute. Ed whimpered and squirmed, feeling horribly humiliated. He bit down on the rope in his mouth waiting for this nightmare to end. He just wanted to see Al's face and be free of this. Hikaru gripped Ed's hair securely and used his grip to stab into him further. Kaoru was just watching with an unpleasant grin.

When it finally came to an end, the feeling didn't go away like Ed hoped it would. He walked out with a blank look on his face as he was followed by the twins. They both smacked his ass as they passed him. Ed yelped and searched for Al, unable to get the feeling of being so vulnerable out of his mind.

And do you know what the worst part was?

He kind of liked it.


End file.
